


The Unexpected

by cuaviaaceves1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena doesn't believe she has that of a good friend, based mostly on a drawing I made, little thing that came up, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuaviaaceves1/pseuds/cuaviaaceves1
Summary: We may be prepared for anything. But there will always be something that we didn't think of.- - -"Lena had learned a long time ago to always expect the unexpected. And after so many surprise attempts against her life since she moved to National City, she believed to be prepared for almost anything."





	The Unexpected

Lena had learned a long time ago to always expect the unexpected. And after so many surprise attempts against her life since she moved to National City, she believed to be prepared for almost anything.

That’s why when after releasing a new project and going against almost half of the board on her company, she was prepared to protect herself and the people that worked for her.

As she had expected a bomb had been planted on the entrance of the building while they were getting the new prototype inside. Reason for why she decided to use another entrance for that same propose. But the fire caught the attention of the people passing by and the police, and why not… Supergirl.

As she had said, expected. Just another day of work. Almost everything was back in order, and she was talking about the last details with her security when the unexpected happened.

She expected people to stay and see, she expected cameras to be angled at her, waiting to see if she would crumble before the dread that was her business. She expected chaos and was ready to fix what could be fixed and save what could be saved. What she did not expect was a call of her name from the crowd, stopping her mid-sentence in her chat with her head of security.

“Lena!” It was Kara. Of course.

Perhaps she should have expected Kara. But she didn’t. She didn’t expect the young reporter, that apparently was her newest - and best- of friends to come running with a face of absolute distress waving at her from the street beside her building.

Kara coming to L-Corp was not so unexpected. But the state of her friend was nothing like her normal, bubbly, well put together, shy reporter. This Kara appeared to be scared, for the most part, but also… her attire was not her normal button up shirt and tight pants. The unexpected came in a very fit, very uncovered Kara Danvers in a pair of sports shorts, a white tank-top that in her hurry had ridden up her toned stomach and that let see a sports bra matching her shorts.

A very loose ponytail and a bag completed the sight that caught Lena Luthor off guard. Enough time so that security had the opportunity to stop the running girl and waited for her instructions to let her trough or ask her nicely to step aside.

The only thing that Lena could see was the unexpected urge of Kara to see her, to be near her, the apparent urge that came between something like maybe gym day… or training.. or whatever made Kara Danvers dress like that. If that wasn’t strange on itself.

At the end what made her come back to the present was hearing her name being called again by the blond woman looking straight into her eyes.

“Lena?” Kara was looking directly at her face with her hands struggling to stay on the strap that supported her bag over her shoulder. Distress apparent on her friends face.

“Yes. Hi, Kara,” Stopping for a second to glance towards the guard in front of the reporter, Lena asked for her to be let through.

To what Kara smiled to said guard and stepped closer to Lena.

“Are you okay?” She asked while looking intently at Lena’s face. “I came as soon as I heard of what happened”

“Yes, I’m quite alright.” Lena nodded slightly. Still looking intently at the very unexpected sight in front of her.

“You sure?" Kara gave a tentative step forward, checking her over, trying to find something wrong. "You seem a little bit shaken up.”

“Really, I just… wasn’t expecting you” Lena really couldn’t muster more words than that.

“Me? Lena, there was a bomb in your building” Waving over the building Kara smiled at her with concern.

That seemed to do the trick. Lena shaking her head returned to the matters at hand. She had a business to run after all. And a situation to handle.

“Well, yes. It appears to have been some bad opinion for the newest project from a board member, but is all taken care of.” Lena turned around at that and started walking towards the building. But before going too far she stopped and looked back to the other woman.

“But I wasn’t aware that you cared that much” Kara hadn’t talked in all of the exchange, but seemed to not like the last words Lena had said as she began to take air to say something with a frown on her face.

“I was mistaken,” Lena said first. Stopping anything the blond may have said. “Would you like to get lunch with me? I’m starving” Smiling one more time while turning again towards the building, she heard more than saw the little chuckle that Kara let out before following her.

“Where were you, anyway…?” Lena asked after a small pause, watching her friend fix her hair and the strap of the bag across her chest.

“Well…”

Yes, perhaps being prepared was important for Lena Luthor, but being surprised by Kara Danvers was always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I thought after looking intently at a sketch I ended up doing as a final digital piece.  
> One that you can find right [ here. ](http://cuaviaaceves1.tumblr.com/post/169752885401/lena-the-unexpected-we-may-be-prepared-for) :3


End file.
